The Night of the Giga Mac
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: When Ryu found out that his lover, Mac, keeps disappearing on nights with a full moon, he sets off to investigate. He didn't expect that his lover…would turn into a monster. Giga Mac x Ryu slash. Blood. Werewolf-like AU.


**Title: The Night of the Giga Mac**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: When Ryu found out that his lover, Mac, keeps disappearing on nights with a full moon, he sets off to investigate. He didn't expect that his lover…would turn into a monster. Giga Mac x Ryu slash. Blood. Werewolf-like AU.**

 **Pairings: Little Mac x Ryu**

 **A/N: Yup, another oneshot from moi! I got this idea one night (OF COURSE) and couldn't sleep, so I decided to write it today :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB series.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The Night of the Giga Mac**

Ryu realized it was a full moon tonight, and the stars were littered all across the sky. He stared out the window of his Japanese home, enjoying the twinkling stars and the bright moon. He was fond of nature, and he loved staring out the window at the night sky.

While he was enjoying the view, his lover, Mac, was frantically pacing back and forth behind Ryu. The boxer had sweat dripping down his face, and his cheeks were flushed red.

"This is so beautiful, huh Mac?" Ryu asked as he looked back at Mac. Mac faced his lover, and he quickly nodded.

"Y-yeah!" he spoke. "I-it's pretty."

Ryu frowned, noticing Mac's red face and the sweat coming down. Concerned, he asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Mac nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I'm fine. Just…it's so hot in here."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "But it's quite cool in here. Are you sure you're okay?"

Mac sighed, wiping off the sweat from his face. "I'm okay, Ryu. Don't worry about me."

Ryu, however, didn't buy that one bit. "Mac. Something's wrong. I'm here if you need to talk—"

"Ryu. I said I'm _fine_ ," Mac growled.

Ryu raised his hands up slightly upon hearing Mac's tone. "Sorry. Anyway…we should head to bed," he said as he took off his trademark red headband.

The two lovers headed to their shared room. Ryu tied his headband around on one of the bedposts before laying down. Mac laid right beside him, a small smile on his face.

"Say…you look cute in those green shorts," Ryu teased, a grin on his face.

Mac blushed. "Y-yeah…"

Ryu chuckled as he kissed Mac on the cheek. "Night, Mac."

"Night, Ryu."

Ryu was the first one to fall asleep. As Mac watched the martial artist enter dreamland, he let out a small sigh as he turned to stare at the ceiling.

 _Should I tell him what was going on with me? I've been keeping that a secret from him for years…I'm sure that he's worried about me, and he probably notices when I leave in the middle of the night. I hate to worry him, but I don't want to hurt him in my—_

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling intense pain shoot through his body.

 _Oh no! It's happening!_ he thought as he looked at Ryu, who was still sound asleep.

With a frown, Mac quietly but quickly got out of the bed and ran out of the room without waking Ryu.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Ryu was beginning to wake up. With his eyes still closed, he touched the other side of the bed to feel Mac's soft skin. When he only felt the bedsheets, however, his eyes shot open, and he noticed that Mac was gone. He gasped, looking around in a panic.

"Mac?! MAC!" he cried, his heart beating and sweat dripping down his face. Quickly getting up from the bed, he didn't even bother putting his headband back on as he ran out of the house.

As soon as he took one step outside, he tripped on something and fell.

"Ouch…" he groaned as he turned on his back to see what he had tripped over.

Mac was laying on the ground face-first.

"MAC!" Ryu cried as he sat up. He shook Mac's body, hoping that he wasn't dead. "MAC! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

The response was a snore from Mac. Ryu sighed in relief, realizing that Mac was only asleep.

 _But what is he doing out here, like this?_ he wondered as he picked up Mac and brought him back in the house.

The martial artist placed Mac on the bed, and he stared at his lover's body. The boxer wasn't wearing his usual black shirt—which Ryu guessed that he must've took off sometime during the night—but his green shorts remained. When he looked closer, he was shocked to see cuts and bruises littered all over Mac's body.

 _What happened? Did he get into a fight last night?_ Ryu thought. Not wanting to bother Mac's rest, he left the room to make breakfast.

* * *

Mac woke up with an awful headache, and he was sore all over. With a groan, he slowly sat up from the bed and held his head in his hands.

"What happened last night?" he wondered as he rubbed the side of his head.

That was when the smell of pancakes wafted into the room, and he smiled slightly.

 _Ryu must be cooking some breakfast already,_ he thought as he got out of bed, albeit with difficulty due to his body aching.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Ryu placing pancakes on two plates. Mac stood in the doorway, his head still throbbing, and Ryu noticed him once he turned around.

"Mac!" Ryu gasped as he placed the plates full of food on the table. He then ran towards the boxer to envelope him in a hug. "What happened?! You had me worried!"

Mac blushed, feeling Ryu's strong arms holding him close. "Uh…sorry, Ryu."

"You must be hungry," Ryu said as he let Mac go, and headed to the table. "Have a seat."

Mac nodded as he sat across from Ryu, grabbing a fork and eating his pancakes.

"What happened last night?" Ryu asked.

Mac stared at his lover, gulping down a lump in his throat.

 _Should I tell him about my Giga gene?_ "Uh…I don't know."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at Mac's response. "Really?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah…I don't remember anything. Last thing I remember was that I was sleeping with you."

Ryu hummed as he sipped his milk. "I see…you had me worried when I woke up."

Mac rubbed the back of his head, his face red from blushing. "Sorry…"

"Next time, I'll chain you to the bed so you won't go anywhere," Ryu joked.

Mac's eyes widened at this, and he cried, "NO!"

Ryu jumped at Mac's sudden cry. "I was just joking with you, Mac," he spoke.

Mac's blush intensified. "S-sorry."

The two lovers ate the remainder of their breakfast, neither of them saying anything. Ryu was still thinking about what Mac had told him, and he grew more worried.

 _I can tell that he's lying. Something's definitely wrong here…_

* * *

Mac had left the house to train with Doc for the day, and Ryu decided to tidy up the house. The martial artist turned on the television in the kitchen as he washed the dishes, humming a tune.

When he heard the breaking news story, however, he stopped humming and turned to stare at the screen.

" _What we have here is the aftermath of the forest's destruction,"_ the female news reporter, Peach Toadstool, said as the camera showed the destroyed trees and dead forest animals. " _Witnesses say that last night, a large, humanoid monster had entered the forest and began to destroy everything."_

The camera then showed two young boys, Ness and Lucas, talking about what they saw at the scene.

" _I-it was big and scary!"_ Ness cried, shaking in fear. " _While we were training with our teacher, Meta Knight, that big monster appeared! Meta Knight made sure that we were safe, but that monster was tearing trees out of the ground and killing animals with its bare hands!"_

The next scene showed Meta Knight talking into the microphone Peach held in front of him. " _I've never seen such an abomination…I'm glad that all three of us survived."_

The camera then shifted to Peach as she spoke into the microphone again. "If you have any information regarding this monster, please call—"

Ryu turned off the television then, sighing. "I hate seeing news reports like this…I hope that 'monster' gets caught, whatever it is."

After finishing the dishes, he heard the front door open and shut. Ryu smiled, realizing that Mac had returned home.

Mac entered the kitchen, a wet towel around the back of his neck.

"Welcome back, Mac," Ryu greeted with a smile.

Mac's expression mirrored Ryu's. "Thanks, Ryu. What's for lunch?" he asked.

"I made a ham sandwich for you. It's on the table." Ryu pointed at the plate that had a ham sandwich on top of it.

"Thanks, Ryu," Mac thanked him as he sat down and began eating the sandwich.

Once Ryu was done with the dishes, he sat across from Mac. "Did you hear the news today?"

Mac looked up from his sandwich with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm?" he hummed.

"People are saying that there's a monster out there that's destroying the forest."

Mac's eyes widened at this. "Wh-what?"

Ryu tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

"N-no!" Mac cried, shaking his head frantically. "Nothing's wrong! Just that…what kind of monster was it?"

Ryu shrugged. "They were saying that it's humananoid, but huge. It was tearing down the trees and killing off animals."

Mac gulped before taking a bite of his sandwich. After swallowing, he spoke again, "Well…I hope that it gets solved soon."

"Me too. It sounds frightening, to say the least…"

As Mac continued to eat his lunch, Ryu began to think about what had happened last night. The fact that Mac had went out in the middle of the night, and the "monster" that destroyed the forest...he had a strange feeling that those two were connected.

 _But Mac's not a monster!_ his mind scolded him. _Why would you think that, Ryu?!_

He made a decision: he was going to call Doc about this. When he got up from his seat, Mac stared at him.

"Where you going?" Mac asked.

"Going to call someone. I'll be right back," Ryu said as he grabbed the phone before leaving the kitchen.

Dialing the numbers, he placed the phone to his ear. After a few rings, Ryu heard Doc's voice at the other end.

"Hello?" Doc questioned.

"Hey Doc. It's me, Ryu," Ryu answered.

"Oh! Hey Ryu! How are you doing? How's Mac-baby?"

Ryu gulped, shifting in place as he stood in the middle of the living room. "Well…have you heard of the monster that destroyed the forest last night?"

"Yeah! It sounds strange, huh?"

"Well…" Ryu rubbed the back of his head. "Mac wasn't home the night that it happened."

Doc said nothing, which prompted Ryu to ask, "Doc? Are you okay?"

"Oh no…" Doc whispered.

"Doc?" Ryu asked. "Tell me; what's going on?"

"Well…did Mac ever tell you that he has a Giga gene?"

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "A…Giga gene?"

"Yeah," Doc answered. "A Giga gene is something he inherited from his father. On a night with a full moon, the person affected by the gene turns Giga, and they aren't really themselves."

Ryu's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"That's right. They have the sudden urge to destroy everything in their path due to losing their minds. At dawn, however, they slowly turn back to their normal self, and they have no idea what happened that night."

Ryu understood what was going on now: apparently Mac _was_ that monster that destroyed the forest. "Is there a cure for the gene?"

"No…" Doc replied. "There's no cure. You just have to get out of their path when they turn Giga."

"All right. Thanks Doc for telling me this."

"No problem. Have a good day, Ryu. Tell Mac I said hi!"

With that, Ryu hung up and returned to the kitchen. Mac was finished with his lunch, and he turned to look at Ryu.

"Who did you call?" Mac asked, a curious expression on his face.

Ryu gulped before replying, "Doc. We just chatted about…something."

"What is it?" Mac asked.

Ryu sighed. "Nothing..."

* * *

A few weeks later, Ryu was getting ready to head to bed.. When he looked out the window, he realized that the moon was full.

 _Oh no…_ he thought. _Is this where Mac turns into…_

He turned to face Mac, who was sitting in a chair. Sweat dribbled down his face, which was red—just like that one night.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked.

Mac nodded. "Yeah…just hot."

Ryu, to Mac's surprise, nodded at his answer. "Okay…ready to go to bed?"

Mac got up from the chair and stretched. "Yeah…I'm getting tired."

The two walked to their room and laid in the bed. Ryu's strong arms held Mac close, but to his surprise, Mac struggled against his grip.

"Sorry," Ryu whispered as he let Mac go. "Don't feel like cuddling tonight?"

"Yeah…sorry Ryu. I just need to sleep."

Ryu nodded at this. "Well, night Mac."

"Night."

The two fell asleep, but little did Mac know that Ryu was aware of him shifting under the covers. Mac's eyes were shut tightly as the same pain shot through his body. Looking over at Ryu, Mac quietly got out of bed to run out of the house again.

When Mac was gone, Ryu sat up from the bed before getting out of it to silently follow Mac. When Ryu went outside, he saw that Mac ran deeper into the nearby forest.

 _So this is where Mac keeps running to…_ Ryu thought as he chased after his lover.

After a few minutes of climbing down hills, Ryu glanced at his surroundings; trees around him were torn out of the ground, their roots still intact.

 _Damn…_ Ryu thought as he took a step. He almost tripped on something, but he kept his balance as he looked down. To his disgust, a dead rabbit laid on the ground, blood pouring out from its stomach.

Ryu had to hold in the vomit that tried to come up his throat as he walked around the rabbit's body to continue with his search.

As he continued heading deeper into the forest, he heard a faint roar in the distance. Ryu's eyes widened as he took a step back.

 _Is that…?_ Ryu ran through the now destroyed forest, avoiding the trees and dead animals that littered the ground.

When he came across a river, he saw Mac in his Giga form, punching a deer to death with his large hands. The large boxer had taken his black shirt off, though his shorts were still intact; his muscles had grown larger.

"Mac?" Ryu dared to call out, despite what Doc had told him about staying out of a Giga person's path.

Giga Mac turned to face Ryu, and that was when Ryu noticed the anger in his eyes. Ryu gulped as he took a step back.

"Mac, it's me, Ryu," Ryu spoke in a soft voice, hoping that would calm Mac down.

Giga Mac growled as he took a step towards Ryu.

"Mac…" Ryu whispered. "I'm here to take you home. Don't be scared."

Giga Mac yelled out something unintelligible, to which Ryu took another step back in surprise.

"Mac, it's okay. I'm a friend." When Ryu took another step back, he didn't notice a silhouette behind him.

Giga Mac noticed this, and his eyes widened. With a yell, he ran towards Ryu. Ryu gasped as he placed his arms in front of him to protect himself, only to be pushed to the side. Ryu hit the ground, and he heard roars and screams echoing around him. When he looked up, his eyes widened when he saw Giga Mac in a fight against a black bear. His heart was beating fast, and his mind was having a hard time registering what had just happened.

 _Did Mac…save me?_

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard Giga Mac crying out in pain. He looked to see Giga Mac winning the fight, but there was a large gash on his chest and left arm. Blood poured from the wound as Giga Mac punched the bear in the muzzle. The bear, now frightened, ran away until it was out of sight.

Ryu quickly got up and ran towards Giga Mac. "Mac?! Are you okay?!" he gasped, looking at the wound his lover had sustained. The gash was deeper than he had thought.

Giga Mac whimpered, tears threatening to fall.

Ryu looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "Mac…thanks. I owe you my life."

Giga Mac didn't even make eye contact with Ryu as he looked away.

"Hey…" Ryu whispered. "It's okay. I know that you're not a monster. You're my one true love, Mac. Even if you're like this, I'll always love you."

Giga Mac felt hot tears falling down his cheeks, and he smiled widely. Ryu held Giga Mac close, resting his head on Giga Mac's shoulder.

"Now let's get you home. You're hurt," Ryu suggested.

Giga Mac nodded as Ryu took his hand. The two walked out of the forest, neither of them saying anything until their home was in sight.

Ryu helped Giga Mac into the house, and he helped him onto the bed. "I'll be right back," Ryu said as he ran into the bathroom.

A few seconds later, Ryu returned to the room with a medical kit in his hand. Grabbing medical tape and medicine, he tended to Giga Mac's wounds.

Giga Mac grunted in pain as Ryu wrapped the tape around his chest and arm.

"Sorry," Ryu whispered.

After dressing the wound, Ryu sat down beside Giga Mac. "Mac. I'm sorry."

Giga Mac grunted as he stared down at Ryu.

"I should've been there for you when you were suffering from the Giga gene…I'm a terrible lover, Mac…I'm sorry."

Giga Mac frowned. With an incoherent grunt, he held Ryu close, kissing him on the head.

Ryu looked up at him, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, Mac…I love you."

When Ryu looked out the window, he saw that it was dawn already.

A bright aura surrounded Giga Mac, but Ryu kept holding onto his lover as Giga Mac turned back to normal. Mac held Ryu tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"I-I love you too, Ryu!" he sobbed, holding Ryu tightly.

Despite Mac's Giga gene, Ryu still loved him, and nothing could change that.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
